Machines, such as skid steer loaders are commonly used in earth moving operations. Such machine is equipped with an implement system as per the application of the machine at a worksite. The machine is further equipped with a hydraulic system to supply hydraulic fluid, at a desired pressure, to the implement system and in tum to actuate the implement system. The hydraulic system includes fluid reservoir, pumps, and various control elements such as valves, and actuating elements such as hydraulic cylinders. The fluid reservoir and the pumps of the hydraulic system are usually disposed in an enclosure provided within the machine and further fluidly coupled to the implement system and the various control elements via hoses. The hoses are routed to the implement system and the various control elements along a length and a breadth of a frame of the machine. In order to prevent the hoses from entangling with moving parts of the machine, such as the implement system, the hoses are clamped to the frame of the machine using a clamping arrangement.
However, due to significant variation in the pressure of the hydraulic fluid flowing through the hoses, the hoses may tend to release themselves from the clamping arrangement. Accordingly, it is necessary to securely clamp the hoses to a clamping assembly, and further securely couple the clamping assembly with the frame of the machine.
U.S. Pat. Application Publ. No. 2018/0058611 to Rillie et al. discloses a clamping member for attaching a hose with a frame of a machine. The clamping member includes a first receptacle, a second receptacle, and a mounting portion defined between the first receptacle and the second receptacle. The clamping member includes a locating member disposed at a first distance from a first end of the mounting portion and a holding portion defined at a second distance from a second end of the mounting portion. The first distance and the second distance are equal. The clamping member further includes a plurality of engaging members defined at the first end of the mounting portion and a leg member having a tab disposed at the second end of the mounting portion. The tab conforms to the plurality of engaging members.
However, this reference fails to disclose a robust method for attaching the clamping member to the frame of a machine to help keep the location of the clamping assembly fixed relative to the frame of the machine.